When The Day Met The Night
by unique.normality
Summary: This is a one-shot song-fic about Remus and Tonks' relationship throughout the years starts in June-ish of 1995 and ends in June of 1997 . The song is When The Day Met The Night by Panic! at the Disco


((A/N: The other day, I was listening to this song while I was in the shower and I suddenly knew this was a perfect song for R

((A/N: The other day, I was listening to this song while I was in the shower and I suddenly knew this was a perfect song for Remus and Tonks.

Oh yeah, the song is "When The Day Met The Night" by Panic! at the Disco.

The lyrics are in different order than in the song because it went with the story better.))

He was not quite sure when it happened.

Well, he was just hanging around

Then he fell in love

And he didn't know how

But he couldn't get out

Just hanging around and he fell in love

He supposed it was two years ago, when she first joined the order. He remembered the day clearly: he had opened the door to her, ready to explain why her convict of a cousin was in the kitchen eating biscuits Molly made, when she tripped and he caught her around her neon-green-covered waist.

Even when she started cursing at her clumsiness, he could not help but chuckle slightly at how endearing she was with her army boots.

During that year, they had been united in their mission to get Sirius out of his moods and in no time became friends.

When the Moon found the Sun

He looked like he was barely hanging on

While her eyes saved his life

In the middle of summer

He had surprised her with his Marauder stories while she had amazed him with her Auror tales.

After a while he found he was looking forward to her colorful visits, he found himself joking around her with more than he did with the others.

He saw Sirius giving him looks whenever he would make a sarcastic remark to Tonks and his black-haired friend never failed to make fun of him for it, though he made sure to disregard his comments and ideas.

And when Sirius died, they were there for each other and he soon realized he always felt different when she was there and when she was not.

After an observation voiced by Molly, he registered what it all meant.

He, Remus Lupin, had fallen for Nymphadora Tonks (no pun intended).

When the Moon fell in love with the Sun

All was golden in the sky

All was golden when the day met the night

He, then, immediately chastised himself for thinking like that.

He knew there was no way it could ever happen; her being with someone like him was laughable.

Not only would she never like him, but also he had nothing to offer her.

He had no money (and no job), he was at least thirteen years her senior, and he was a dangerous creature.

Even though he still spent time with her (he couldn't not, she was all he had left), he made sure not to let his feelings be known.

This friendship lasted like this for less than a month until she started acting differently.

She would start sitting closer and she started flirting with him (well, what he assumed was flirting since he could never tell).

He was flattered and scared at the same time.

Then, one day while they were talking over tea, she kissed him.

When the Sun found the Moon

She was drinking tea out in a garden

Under the green umbrella trees

In the middle of summer

He was shocked, but it did not take him long to respond. When they broke apart, both were breathing hard. It, then, only took a minute for him to realize what they had just done and he jumped up, knocking over his cup in the process.

He stared at her, wide-eyed, seriously confused and astounded. Tonks was still on the bench, looking at him through her dark eyes, just as bemused as him.

He was torn between wanting to continue what they started and what he thought was right. He chose the latter as he mumbled an apology and stumbled out the store.

Then over the next year or so, she professed her love for him, demanding an explanation many, many times.

He continued to tell her he had no money, there were too many years between them, and he was a werewolf. Though as she continued to discredit his excuses, he began to wonder who was right, her pale hair-color contributing to his doubts.

So he said, "Would it be alright,

If we just sat and talked for a little while?

If in exchange for your time

I give you this smile"

Now, here he was, standing outside her flat, thinking about their last encounter at the Hospital Wing.

He went over his theories in his head and after the fifth time, he realized how lame they now sounded.

He took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door was yanked open by a disheveled-looking Tonks.

"Whoever you are, you better have a good reason why you woke me-"

So she said, "Hey that's ok,

As long as you can make a promise not to break

My little heart and

Leave me all alone

In the summer"

She stopped when she looked up and saw whom it was. Her cheeks turned pink when she realized she was just wearing pajama-shorts and a tank top.

"Oh… um… well if I woke you, I'll just go…."

"What're you doing here, Remus," Tonks questioned as she opened the door wider, a sign to let him know he was allowed in.

He walked into the room with red walls and cleared his throat.

There was silence as the two looked at each other, Tonks with her arms crossed and Remus with his hands in his pockets.

"Remus?"

Lupin jumped slightly and looked up at her.

"Care to explain why you are here at midnight?" Tonks' eyebrows were not hidden underneath her fringe.

"Well… you were right, I was wrong, I'm sorry," Remus said quickly.

At first, Tonks just had a puzzled look on her round face, which soon turned into a huge grin.

"So?"

"So," Remus drew out, nervous as he took a step towards her.

He took her face in his hands and swooped down, kissing her full on the mouth.

When the Moon fell in love with the Sun

All was golden in the sky

All was golden when the day met the night


End file.
